


That Was Good

by queenmyking



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gonna be honest I just started writing and this is where it ended up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Good

“Hurry up,” Luke said to me as I finished brushing my teeth. “The bed is cold without you.” I rolled my eyes and tied my hair into a knot.  
“You’re so impatient,” I teased and crawled in beside him. He was sitting up with his back leaning against the wall. I rested my head against his shoulder and watched as he scrolled through twitter. “Anything exciting happening?” I asked.  
“Not really, just people asking me to follow them. Can I tweet a selfie?”  
“Yeah sure!” I replied. He held his phone in front of us and we both smiled wide and squinted our eyes closed. “That’s cute,” I said. He hummed in agreement. He posted the picture and closed his phone as he turned to look down at me. “Hey,” I whispered, smiling.  
“Hey,” he whispered back. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I got up and straddled his lap kissing his skin where his jaw met his neck. I sucked and bit at that spot as I felt his arms snake around my waist pressing me flush against him. There were vibrations in his throat that I felt against my lips and his breathing got heavier. I kissed along his jaw line and met his lips with mine. One of his hands cup my backside while the other slid up my spine under my shirt. I hummed letting him know he could go further. Our lips broke apart so he could lift my shirt above my head. I grinded my hips against his crotch and I felt him harden beneath me. I hummed in his ear and nibbled at his earlobe.  
I pulled back and motioned for him to lie down. He obeyed and I tugged his underwear down his legs. I licked up and down his cock before wrapping my mouth around it once. Our eyes met and he bit his lip as I slipped my underwear off. Luke’s hands tangled in my hair as I crawled up his body leaving soft kisses everywhere. I straddled his lap again and kissed his lips slowly. I lifted myself up a bit so he could maneuver himself into me. I sank down slowly letting him fill me completely. We groaned in unison, both our eyes squeezing shut. I placed my hands on his chest and smiled at him before I started moving. I went slowly and deeply so we could feel every inch of each other. As each thrust quickened, Luke’s moans got louder. I didn’t take my eyes off him. His mouth hung open and the veins in his neck were so prominent. I leaned down and kissed up his neck and then to his lips. We moaned into each other’s mouths and I ran my tongue across the roof of his mouth. He began to rub circles on my clit and my legs tightened against his waist. I could feel myself falling apart and I could see in Luke’s face that he was bursting at the seams as well.  
“Come for me, baby,” he growled and I did. I rode out both of our orgasms and doubled over resting my forehead on his chest. We laid in silence as we caught our breath and I lifted my head to look at him. He smirked and winked at me. He brought my face up to meet his and he kissed me sweetly. “That was good,” he said quietly.  
“Mm, it was,” I agreed. I flipped off of him and lay on my side. His arm wrapped around my waist and he buried his face in the back of my neck. He soon started snoring and I smiled to myself, quickly falling asleep as well.


End file.
